Membisu
by Winter Bells
Summary: Kelak kau akan tahu, sebenarnya aku peduli padamu. Aku menyayangimu, adikku. —karena ia lebih memilih diam, membisu. Walau kau membenciku, aku tetap kakakmu. Oneshot. Warning inside. RnR please —Stamon fanfic.


Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries murni bukan milik hamba. Hanya sebuah fiksi dari seorang penggemar ababil.

Warning: modifikasi Canon, maybe OoC, ficlet, Incest, lil bit Shounen-ai.

Tidak suka? Jangan dipaksa untuk membaca. Nantinya malah menyesal :)

Enjoy, guys!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Membisu<strong>

Oleh: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p><em>Bahkan harta paling berharga di hidupku, kau rampas juga. Cih, kau jahat.<em>

.

_"Puaskah kau mengambil semua yang seharusnya jadi milikku? Selamat,"_

Kalimat itu terus mengingang di otaknya. Seperti bom waktu yang sewaktu-waktu dapat meledak dan membuyarkan pikirannya. Mengganggu kehidupannya.

_"Tunggu—"_

Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Hanya itu balasannya. Kalimat yang belum terselesaikan namun pemuda itu telah berlabuh pergi. Menjauh darinya. Adik yang sebenarnya sangat ia sayangi. Namun, pemuda itu tak tahu. Karena yang bisa dilakukan sang kakak hanyalah membisu. Membiarkan hipotesa-hipotesa negatif menghampiri dirinya tanpa alibi yang jelas. Karena ia hanya dapat membisu, terdiam, berbuat, selesai—_talk less, do more._ Itulah prinsipnya.

_"Aku kakakmu. Kau, adikku."_

...

_"Damon, aku menyukaimu—" Elena berujar._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Cukup. Aku tak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi," Stefan menutup buku hariannya dengan keras setelah mendengar ocehan-ocehan yang menurutnya tak berguna dari seorang Damon. Meraih kaos oblong yang tergantung di kursi lalu memakainya. Beranjak pergi, menghilang.

"Tunggu, Stefan—" Ya, kalimat pun tak terselesaikan. Masih tersangkut di antara ruas-ruas giginya yang tajam. Terdahulu oleh langkah cepat pemuda itu. Membiarkannya pergi lagi tanpa memberi alibi yang jelas.

Haruskah kubilang, aku tak sepenuhnya menyukainya. Hanya saja, ia mirip dengan Katherine—

Aku tak ingin adik kecilku tersiksa karena aku, sudah cukup aku menyiksanya—

Bahkan aku menjadi seorang vampire bukan semata-mata karena Katherine, tapi mengikuti apa yang diinginkan kau, adikku. Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan kau tak mengetahuinya—

—Damon membatin.

"Lebih baik kau jelaskan kepadanya, seberapa berartinya dirinya untukmu," Paman Zach berucap dari ambang pintu. Membangunkan Damon dari lamunannya.

"Tidak—" Ia tersenyum sambil menatap poto yang memuat sepasang kakak-beradik, "—biarkan waktu yang menjawab." Damon lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa merah milik mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Tok tok.

Cekrek.

"Euhm?"

"Kudengar Stefan sedang sakit, jadi aku datang untuk menjenguknya," ujar seorang gadis yang dikenal dengan nama Elena. Ditangannya tertangkap sebuket bunga mawar putih. "Aku membawa mawar putih, agar membawa kejernihan dan kesucian baginya. Supaya cepat sembuh,"

"Masuklah," balas Damon dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah lain yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu—"

"—cukup Elena. Sudah kubilang, aku tak memiliki rasa lagi terhadapmu," Dengan lantangnya Damon berujar. Yah, layaknya seorang Damon, ia tak memikirkan bagaimana keadaan perasaan orang lain apabila disambar pernyataan seperti itu. Tapi itu tak sepenuhnya benar, karena sebenarnya itu bohong. Ia menyukai Elena, tapi mengetahui sang adik memiliki perasaan yang sama, entahlah, bukan seperti dirinya sendiri, ia memilih mundur. Mengalah.

"Begitu ya," Wajah gadis itu tampak sayu-sayu. Mengerti apa maksud dari pemuda itu. "Aku tinggalkan buket bunga ini kepadamu. Aku ada urusan yang lain."—Dan gadis itu pun pergi melangkah ke luar pintu. Pergi dengan senyuman tipis.

Damon mendengus. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuknya, Elena, dan Stefan.

.

Ia menatap adik kecilnya itu, dalam. Tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kasur. Mereka tak tahu penyakit apa yang diderita Stefan, tapi yang pasti, pemuda itu kedinginan. Tubuhnya menggigil. Dasar, vampir payah—gumam Damon.

Ia melangkah menaiki kasur berwarna hitam legam itu. Merasakan dinginnya kening adiknya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajah pemuda itu pucat pasi. "Ini bunga dari Elena," sahut Damon seraya meletakkan bunga-bunga itu ke dalam vas. Tapi Stefan tampak tak menghiraukannya. Matanya masih tertutup.

Ah, kenapa pemuda ini merepotkan. Kasian. Udara dingin, mengingat Bumi telah memasuki musim dingin. Salju turun perlahan. Sebaiknya kau tak membandel dan mengikuti anjuran Paman Zach untuk pergi ke rumah sakit—batin Damon.

"Hhhh…" Pemuda itu masih saja menggigil. Sepertinya selimut tebal yang menyelubungi tubuhnya tak cukup kuat untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin.

"Apa ini sudah cukup hangat?"

"Eh—?"

Gelombang suara itu terdengar jelas oleh telinganya. Ia berusaha memutar lehernya ke belakang, agar tau suara itu. Benar, pantas ia merasa tubuhnya diselimuti bungkusan kulit yang amat hangat, ternyata orang yang paling ia benci tengah membalut tubuhnya—memeluk.

"Kudengar, tubuh seorang vampir tiga kali lipat lebih hangat daripada tubuh manusia. Releks," Damon berbisik di telinga Stefan. Ingin rasanya Stefan menolak tubuh itu, tapi ia tak bisa. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku. Mengapa. Mengapa orang yang selama ini paling tak peduli kepadanya mau berbuat seperti ini. Dia bukanlah Damon yang ia kenal.

Sayup-sayup Stefan merasa tengkuknya dihempas partikel-partikel ringan—angin. Ah, sepertinya itu adalah Damon. Kenapa dengannya?

"Karena kau adalah adikku. Maka aku peduli kepadamu—"

"—hh…" Stefan hanya mendengus.

"Tidurlah, _my little brother_," Stefan tersentak saat kakaknya itu menyentuh pipinya. Seperti dicium? Oke, cukup. Dia bukanlah Damon. Apakah penyakit yang ia derita amat parah sehingga matanya tak dapat mengenali orang dengan baik? Atau sekarang ia sedang berhalusinasi?

"Aku bermimpi—" Stefan mengeluarkan suara pelan, "—ouch!" Ia merintih saat pipinya merasa sensasi cubitan.

"Bagaimana? Kau bermimpi?" sambung Damon dengan sedikit gelak tawa.

Jauh dibatin Stefan, ia bersumpah, 'saat aku sembuh nanti, kau akan merasakan balasannya'. Entahlah. Apakah mungkin benar perkataan Paman Zach semalam—bahwa kakaknya peduli terhadapnya. Tapi ia hanya diam. Karena baginya, membisu lebih menyenangkan. Uhm.

Terima kasih, kakak—Stefan membatin.

.

.

.: **T A M A T **:.

* * *

><p>Intinya, Damon itu baik, titik. #plak #semaunya. Di awal-awal itu adalah ingatan masa lalu. :)<p>

Saran, kritik, konkrit? Sangat diterima dan diharapkan. Flame? Euuhm… up to you :3

Review, my beloved readers?

.

Sign,

**Bell**


End file.
